


Oh My Ghosts!

by Ahgui_Ghozt



Category: Original Work
Genre: High School, Multi, Not Beta Read, Paranormal, School, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahgui_Ghozt/pseuds/Ahgui_Ghozt
Summary: After an accident, he was gained the ability to see ghosts, not a very useful power and he wasn't a big fan of horror movies either so it was a nightmare to him. But he soon discovered these trapped ghosts which changed his point of view on life and embarked on a journey to help release them to the after world.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Oh My Ghosts!

# Chapter 1: I Had A Rough Morning

Urgh! It's just another boring day to work and now I'm stuck in a traffic jam? Just absolutely wonderful! The cars honking around me were deafening, can't you see it's not working? Frustrated, I rested my head on the steering wheel. My name is Darren Chia, a maths teachers at Crystal Academy and guess what, I'm going to be late on my second week of my job. The traffic hasn't move for half an hour and it was already 7! I heard arguments going on ahead so I'm guessing it must be a car accident. 

_I'm doomed. The principal's gonna have a private meeting with me and I'm gonna die._ Thoughts running inside my head as I let out a huge sigh.

Suddenly I had the urge to leave my car. I wanted to go out there and help those men to solve this problem. I never understood why, I was never a person to cut into someone's business. I've always just wanted the easiest way, so why would I want to get involved in this? Maybe because of my fear towards my boss or was I sick of the honking around me? I didn't know what happened to me. 

I opened the door and right before closing it, it went silenced. The environment around me was cold and quiet. I turned and looked around but in my horror, everything was gone. I was still on the streets with my car beside me but everyone was gone and fog covering the road ahead of me. The sky also seemed to have stopped moving as the clouds were very still. I wanted to walk ahead to check if anyone was still here but a voice called out to me.

"Don't go there! Come back, Mr Chia!" It sounded like a girl. 

I turned to see a long silky black hair standing beside my car. Her skin tone was very light as it almost blended in with the colour of the fog behind her. She was telling me something but her voice was inaudible. I tried to walk closer to her to hear clearer and I could see her features now. She seemed young, around 18 approximately, and her eyes were navy blue but appeared to be terrified. What was she afraid of? What is beyond that fog that made her so scared? But as I walked closer, she faded away. I called out for her while running with all my speed to catch her but by the time I reached, she was already gone. I stared blankly into the distance while clutching onto my fist.

Then, everything around me was fading too, or was my vision getting blurrier. I didn't know, I just felt my body slowly floating away as if gravity doesn't exist anymore. It felt warmer than before now and just then I could hear voices around me now.

"Is he still breathing?'  
"Check his pulses!"  
"Patient's condition is very unstable"

There are few people around me. Their voices are loud and clear. I couldn't move, what happened? I tried to open my eyes but they were too heavy. I was taken to somewhere, I could hear sirens ringing in my ears, people chatting around inaudibly and a loud beeping sound. I struggled to open my eyes and when I did, I found myself lying on a bed. Beside me was a window and the curtains were closed. I could hear the beeping in my ear again, it was a heart monitor. When was I in a hospital? 

Just then, whisperings were heard on my left side. I turned to see some people standing few steps away from my bed. Immediately, I recognised the girl I met back when I was at that weird place.

"It was an accident! Everyone was complaining that they were late so I borrowed him to try and solve the problem. The girl hissed.

"Then why didn't you check the roads before opening the damn door?" A red headed boy around her age bite back at her. "Don't you know road safety?"

"How was I supposed to know that there are so many cars now on the street, and people will just drive recklessly nowadays." She wasn't backing up and they both were fighting back and forth.

"Guys, you're going too far now." Another brunet girl with a ponytail got in between them.

I tried to sit up and stop these kids from fighting in my room and go out somewhere. Strange thing was, they don't look like my students.

"Kids, you shouldn't be so loud in a hospital, ya know." 

Suddenly the atmosphere turned quiet and all three of the kids turned their heads and looked at me. Their eyes were widened and the black haired girl's mouth were trembling.

"Y-You can see us, mister?" I was confused by her question and replied bluntly.

"I mean you're not ghosts as I can see you three and hear your conversation loud and clear. So stop being rude and be quiet. You'll disturb other patients." But they don't seem to be moving, to be precise, they still seemed shock and surprised.

The black haired approached to me and just unexpectedly, poke my face real hard. I grunted but I wasn't feeling pain but rather surprised by her reaction. Before I could say anything, the three screamed very loudly as I covered my ears. What is wrong with these kids?

"I told you to keep **quiet**!" I yelled at them.

The nurse that just entered my room paused. "Is everything alright, sir"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and told her. "These kids are annoying me a lot, ask them to leave my room." But the nurse was confused.

"S-Sir, there's no one in your room."

I was confused by her reaction. Was everyone just messing around in my head? Angrily, I pointed to the black haired beside me and told the nurse,  
"She's literally standing here."

The nurse stumbled back and left the room. Wasn't she going to ask these kids out? I sighed and turned to the kids.

"Look, I don't know if you're students from the academy but I don't think this is the right time for visitors to come.

The three of them looked at each other quietly then turned their heads back at me.

"He still doesn't get it." The boy started talking while shaking his head.

"Maybe it's too much for him to understand at this moment." The brunet continued. "We should leave and let him rest."

"I don't get what?" But they didn't answered and when the doctor came into the room, all three of them vanished. Where did they go? I didn't see them leaving the door.

While I was still trying to figure out the kids, the doctor came to me and beginning to explain about my situation. I was shocked to hear about the news and still couldn't get the grip of it. This morning I was leaving for work but I got caught in a traffic because of a minor accident but the drivers refused to solve the problems and started an argument. Strange thing was my body moved on its own then I left my car to settle those men but I didn't notice a bike speeding towards me. The loud crash caught everyone's attention and I was thrown a few feet away with blood gushing out of my head. Two days had passed since the accident and I was out cold. The doctor told me my condition and examined my injuries. 

"There's no serious head damage, you'll be discharge soon. Don't have be stress about the hallucinations, it will go away soon once you rest longer."

I was in completely silence after she left my room. I brushed my hand through my hair while trying to process what just happened.  
_Hallucinations? Weird kids that just vanished? The black haired girl?_ I was pretty sure they are real and not just made up in my head. Then, a chill ran down my spine. A word flashed inside my head but I refused to believe it. Those things don't exist, there's no scientific explanation to it. They are just made up by people for entertainment. But what if they were real, and I as really talking to them. What if they really are

_ghost?_


End file.
